Invisible
by TheNamesMacey
Summary: Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha are both high school nerds, but when Sasuke's looks win him a date with a pretty cheerleader Sakura begings to feel invisible. Inspired by Taylor swifts songs. Better than it sounds. AU. Sasu/Saku main pairing and slight Saku/Garaa and Sasu/Ino
1. Chapter 1

Invisible

**Macey: Hey guys, yes I am posting yet another story! I know bad idea. But I just can't help it! Well hope you enjoy this! **

1.

Sakura's P.o.v:

"Hey," I said softly as I opened my locker. Next to me Sasuke smiled lightly and gave me a small wave. I was ashamed at the way he made my heart beat speed up. To distract myself I tucked a strand of my long pink hair behind my ear and piled my books into my bag.

"Hey were you going to the football game on Friday?" Sasuke asked leaning against his locker. I raised an eyebrow and stuck my tongue out.

"Well I was thinking about it why?" I replied as I closed my locked and started walking down the corridor to homeroom. He hated it when I answered him with a question and I loved it when he got annoyed. Being Sasuke's best friend meant I developed a sick sense of humour.

"I met this girl," he started, but the bell rang drowning his sentence out. "I'll tell you about it later…"

It took me a while before I realized I was still standing in the middle of the corridor staring where he had just been standing. Sasuke had met a girl. I think something inside me broke. I bit my lip. It was probably nothing, right? Across the hall I saw the cheerleaders talking manicures and high heels. I sighed and stared down at my sneakers. Sasuke was supposed to be in the popular crowd; instead he was stuck with me, Sakura the boring girl with the weird hair and the huge forehead. I don't know why he bothers with me; he could have anyone he wanted. But somewhere through the years I fell in love with him.

All through homeroom I was lost to the world, doodling in my song book, framing the music with patterns and hearts. Not that Kakashi cared, he was a really, really laid back teacher. He didn't even care that I showed up ten minutes late. Music class was the same, no Sasuke until lunch.

I strummed my guitar, absently humming along. My glasses slid down my nose and I stopped to push them up; they were thick framed, and they covered most of my face, but Sasuke always told me that they suited me. I smiled at the thought as I caught sight of myself in the old mirror on the wall. Reaching up I took off my glasses and gazed into the mirror. I wasn't ugly; not at all, actually I was pretty. I wished I could show it, but people would talk. People always talk. It was too late to change my look now, too late to seem like it was natural. I wanted to be pretty. I wanted to wear skirts and dresses and heels. I wanted to be a _girl_!

When I got out of music, glasses firmly in place, Sasuke was waiting for me by the door. "Do you need hep with your books?" He asked. I blushed and shook my head. "Is there something wrong?"

"No, nothing," I lied sending Sasuke a hopefully convincing smile. He gave me a look and then took my books. "So…This girl?" I asked trying to sound nonchalant, but my voice shook ever so slightly. Luckily Sasuke didn't notice.

"She's really great," Sasuke said as we walked down the corridor towards the canteen. "She spilled coffee on me and we got to talking…we're going out again tonight."

I frowned, had he forgotten something very important?

"I thought you were coming to mine tonight," I asked looking at my shoes, which had suddenly become very interesting. "I even rented those DVDs that you wanted. You promised."

"I know Sakura I'm sorry, but please? We can have movie night tomorrow instead ok?" Sasuke suggested. I looked up at him, clearly displaying my distaste before sighing and nodding. There was no use getting into a fight over my jealousy. "Thanks, you're the best y'know."

"Yeah, yeah shut it emo boy," I teased shoving him lightly. Sasuke gave me a grateful smile. With a pang I realised that I might not be the only one to see that smile. I wondered if he had smiled at that girl. My spirits sank and I sat down at our table. I pushed my tray of food away; I wasn't hungry. I flinched when I felt someone's arm wrap around me.

"I really mean it," Sasuke said letting me go from his spontaneous hug. I looked down at my food, trying to calm down the furious blush that had just erupted all over my face like a huge paint splodge. Why did he have to do that? Why did he have to be so damn cute?

"Oh look its Ugly and Sasgay having a heart to heart!" I heard Sai yell across the canteen. I rolled my eyes at Sasuke – Oh great. "And they seem to be sat at our table!" I sighed and stood up, abandoning my food and grabbing my messenger bag.

"Library?" I asked softly as Sasuke stood up too, hoping to get away before Sai and his cronies got to us. He nodded and we started to make our way to the door when I realised that I had left my song book on the table. "Oh shit," I mumbled running back to get it. Sai was already lounging in my seat enjoying my lunch. I gritted my teeth and reached for the book. A hand slammed down on it. I flinched backwards.

"What's this Ugly?" Sai asked giving me his weird smile. I really, really wanted to punch him.

"It's a notebook," I said obviously.

"Don't speak to me like I'm stupid," he said I could tell he was angry, but the words were already out of my mouth.

"But you are stupid." No, correction, I'M STUPID!

"What?"

"Uh…" I stammered. The whole canteen stopped, stunned into silence. Had I just stood up for myself? "That's my notebook thanks…" I said reaching for it. To my surprise Sai didn't object, but what I failed to notice was that one of his groupies, a red head cheerleader called Karin had stuck her foot out and I tripped over. I managed to save myself by grabbing onto a table. My glasses however, were not so lucky. As soon as they hit the floor, thankfully undamaged, Karin stood on them. I winced as the glass shattered. I felt naked without them. I bit my lip and ran out of the door, leaving my glasses and Sasuke behind.

I eventually found myself sat in the part of the library that no-one goes to. The part where all the books are actually informative. Why was I such a nerd? I hugged my song book to my chest and leaned back against the shelves. I didn't leave until well after five. Everyone but the nerds would be gone now and I could deal with them.

My heart sank when I saw that Sasuke's car wasn't parked in its usual spot next to mine. I sighed as I climbed into my truck. Why had I expected him to wait for me? He hadn't even tried to find me after lunch.

I turned up my stereo in the cab and hit the gas. The engine revved and cut out.

"No!" I yelled, turning the key in the ignition. Nothing. "No, you stupid truck!" I literally fell out the cab and stumbled to the front and lifted the hood, steam and smoke poured out. I coughed and stepped back, I could feel the soot and oil on my face and my hair was going even curlier from the steam.

I pulled out my phone and rang my mum, "Hey, mom," I said. She had answered on the first ring.

"Blossom, what's wrong?"

"Oh I don't know, my life?" I replied tiredly. "My truck's broken and I can't get home."

"Oh sweetie, can't Sasuke take you home?"

"He's busy," I said, in a monotone. "Can you call out a mechanic to come and fix it?"

"I'll send someone down," she said softly. "I'll talk to you about Sasuke later." I was about to interrupt, but she hung up on me. I sighed, put my phone back in my pocket and kicked the front tyre of my truck in frustration. Great, I would be suck here for another hour at least.

It had been exactly thirty-seven minutes when a car pulled into the lot, a few spaces down from my broken truck. I pushed myself off of the side of the truck and raked a hand through my hair.

"Hey," a guy yelled, jogging up to me. "This your truck?"

"No I'm just standing here, like a complete loser," I said sarcastically. The guy, looked around collage age, with red hair, a tattoo and he was seemingly wearing eyeliner. He seemed really familiar. "Do I know you?"

"Yeah, I'm Garaa," he laughed, seeing my confusion he continued, "I'll just fix your truck, you probably want to get home." Garaa went to the front of the truck and started to work. Ten minutes later Garaa turned to me and held out a misshapen coat hanger and a burnt note. "I found the problem."

I took the note, read it, and crumpled it up.

"High school drama?" Garaa asked.

"Yeah, well, I'm the school nerd so this is the norm," I said, glaring at the tarmac. Sai and his gang were worse than dead to me.

"A pretty girl like you, a nerd?"

I blushed and let my hair fall over my eyes. "They broke my glasses today."

"Ah I see," he said and then we stood in awkward silence for a while. "Well, the truck's fixed so do you want to go or?"

"Yeah, I'd better go," I said and climbed into the cab of my truck.

"Hey," Garaa yelled, over the roar of my truck, I rolled down the window and leaned out, "maybe we could do this again sometime?"

"Next time my truck nearly gets blown up I'll let you know," I yelled, before gunning the engine and driving away.

**Macey: Ok so that was the first chapter, hope you all enjoyed! Read and Review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Macey: So as you can probably tell if you ready my other stories, I am going update crazy at the moment, but hey I have free time and I will have even more in a few weeks, school is nearly over! Well here's the next chapter! **

* * *

Chapter 2

Sakura's p.o.v: As soon as I got home my mom started the interrogation about Sasuke and about my truck and what happened to my glasses. Not that she got very far, I ran straight to my room at the first chance I saw and didn't come out again for the rest of the evening. I contented myself with playing on my guitar and writing silly little songs...oh and did I mention internally torture myself about who Sasuke was dating? I grabbed a pillow and screamed into it in frustration. Maybe if I were a normal girl, or a cheerleader or just in anyway popular at all then MAYBE Sasuke would _look_ at me. I mean, I wasn't unattractive, there were worse girls in the school; sure my hair is a little weird and I wear glasses and I wear appropriate clothing and I don't wear loads of make up, but if he would just _look_ at me, look past the nerdy best friend part...

...I sighed and rolled over, hugging my guitar, it was as if I were invisible. My mom shouted my name from down stairs, when I didn't reply she came upstairs and knocked on my door.

"Just leave it mom," I said, "I don't want to talk about it."

"Alright! I'll bring you some dinner up here," she said, clearly offended that I didn't want to talk about it to her. I felt a little guilty for the way I treated my mom sometimes, but she knew that I loved her and I'm pretty sure that she knows what its like to go through high school as an outcast. Before she met Dad she was just an emo-kid who didn't care what the hell was going to happen and now she's twice Miss Kohona and married to a doctor. She always tells me that my magical Cinderella moment will happen someday, but it really doesn't seem like its going to happen. I'm an seventeen year old nerdy girl who writes songs and is hopelessly in love with her best friend, not exactly fairy tale material.

"Sakura?"

"What?"

"There's a call for you!"

I sighed, it was probably Sasuke telling me that he had a date tomorrow and that we should just cancel movie night and just stop being friends because I'm holding him back from his full potential of being popular and having lots of pretty girlfriends and having fun and going out to the mall regularly and not having to listen to me complain about my life and -

"Hello?"

"Hey Sakura it's me, Gaara, the guy who fixed your truck."

"Oh, hi," I replied, unsure of what to say. "Uh...is there something you wanted, because I'm kind of busy..." I trailed off looking around the room and at how not busy I was.

"Oh never mind, I was just wondering if you want to go out somewhere, but if you're busy-"

"No. No , I'm not at all busy. Where, where were you thinking?" I asked, was he asking me on a date? Was I going on a date with a college guy that I only just - oh no! I hadn't only just met him! Crap, how could I forget? My mom used to baby sit him when he was younger, we used to play together.

"Well your mom suggested the movies or something," Gaara admitted. I frowned, so it was my mom's doing.

"Look, you dont have to force yourself to take me out just because my mom suggested it to you," I said sharply, feeling more hurt than I was previously (which was a lot). "I'm not having a good day. Can you just _suggest_ to my mother that she leaves. me. alone." I ended the call and threw the phone on my bed, burring my head into the pillows and trying to to cry. The phone rang again several times and each time I refused to answer it. I knew that my mom meant well, but she really had just made it worse. Trying to get a college boy to take me on a date. What the hell was she thinking?

It was about an hour later that there was a knock on my door; "Go away mom, I don't want to talk about it." I yelled, and then strummed a loud G chord to accentuate my point. For a moment there was no answer, but I could hear whispering outside my door.

There was a cough, a very male cough and then, "Actually it's me." It was Gaara. I glared at the door and kept my mouth shut. "Okay, I know you probably don't want to talk to me right now, but seriously I rang your mom first to check that it was Okay for me to take you out. She didn't ask me to...Sakura I know we haven't seen each other since we were kids, but c'mon. I know a great place to go."

I sighed, stood up and went and opened the door. Gaara was stood sheepishly outside. I crossed my arms and tugged my jumper sleeves down over my hands, "I'm listening."

"Uh okay, well there's this bar that all the college students go to, its a little coffee shop really, but I though you might like it because they let musicians go up and play their stuff and your mom told me that you play guitar so..." He held up his hands waiting to see my reaction.

"Fine, I'll go. Let me get changed first," I sighed turning back into my room.

"No," Gaara called out. "No, you look cute like that."

* * *

**Macey: Okay its short, and a filler chapter, but hopefully you will like it. Let me know what you think. **

**R&R LOVE YOU ALL! 3 XX**


	3. Chapter 3

**Macey: I'm back! Time for the next chapter! Oh and btw I will have LOADS of free time because I have left school and have only three exams left! **

* * *

Invisible

chapter 2.

Sakura's p.o.v: I tugged nervously at the bottom of my long grey jumper, pulling it further over my leggings and praying that my underwear wasn't visible through them. I was sat in the front seat of Garaa's car, listening to the radio and heading towards town. We didn't speak, partly because I didn't really know what to say and partly because I was blushing like an idiot. I had forgotten to pick up my spare glasses on the way out of the house, but I didn't feel awkward. In fact I felt good, I actually looked half decent. My messy curls looked semi-stylish and my jumper and leggings combo looked cute. I smiled slightly and too a shy glance at Garaa. Our eyes met and I looked away again, blushing.

"What?" He asked, raising his eyebrow, a slight pink dusting on his cheeks. I shook my head. "No, come on, what is it?"

"Nothing," I laughed, pushing his arm away as he ruffled his hand on the top of my head. "It's just...Thanks, for bringing me out. I would have been moping all night if you hadn't."

"Moping? What about?" He asked again, "Surely you're not that upset over some pricks at your school?"

I shook my head, though I had planned each one of their murders, they were not what was getting me down. Sasuke was the reason. I sighed and told Garaa to forget about it, I really didn't feel like talking about it. We avoided the conversation topic pretty well and we actually had a lot in common; I play guitar and so does he, he has a secret love of the tv show Supernatural and so do I ect. We continued discussing our favourite episodes and charcters all the way through the mall and into the small cafe that Garaa had told me was nice; deep red walls, brown leather sofas, 80's rock music playing in the background, a coffee bar and a small stage. There was no one up their yet, but Garaa mentioned that sometimes no-one got up some nights.

Garaa picked our seats, a small table next to the window with a good view of the stage. I smiled and sat down on the padded chair, self-consciously tugging at my grey jumper. There were quite a few people, mostly college students and mostly Garaa's friends as I found out when we went to get coffee.

"I'll have a cappuccino please," I said softly to Garaa who had offered to pay for my drink. The guy behind the bar smiled at me and shook his head.

"What's a pretty girl like you doing with him?" He asked, rubbing a hand over his tattooed face. "And a highschooler at that!" I blushed and looked down at my hands, while the boy behind the bar laughed. "I'm Kiba, and you're?"

I opened my mouth to answer, but Garaa beat me to it; "Her name is Sakura and don't hit on her or I'll break your legs you little shit." Kiba laughed and handed us our coffees, giving me a sly wink as he wiped the bar down. It was unusual for me to be interacting socially with people other than Sasuke and occasionally a nice girl called Hinata. Despite myself I smiled as I sat down. "What?"

"Nothing," I laughed. "It's just nice to get out of the house."

"If you want you can come down here more often, you don't have to come with me," the red haired boy in front of me said with a slightly dorky expression. I grinned and nodded eagerly. "That's great - Oh hey look it's Tenten! TenTen over here I have someone to introduce you to!"

A tall, athletic girl with huge brown eye and brown hair that sat on top of her head in two neat buns. Even with her boy-ish attire she was stunning, her tan skin and flat stomach made Sakura slightly envious. The girl, Tenten, grinned and greeted them with a wave, pulling one of her head phones out and taking a big sip of water.

"Hi there!" She panted, it was clear she had just been running.

"Tenten, this is Sakura Haruno," Garaa said pointing over to me. To my slight surprise Tenten's grin widened and she ruffled Garaa's hair.

"Hi Sakura, nice to meet you, I'm Tenten! Sorry I really have to go, Kiba wanted me to move some boxes out back!" She said energetically before turning and jogging over to the door that lead to the back room. I looked at Garaa, in confusion.

"Is she uhm...Is she your girlfriend?" I asked, suddenly feeling quite stupid, out of place and ugly. Garaa scoffed and shook his head exclaiming, "So not my type!" At the top of his lungs. A random box was thrown across the room and hit Garaa smack on the back of his head. TenTen was stood at the door armed with more boxes to throw. "I mean...No, no she is not my girlfriend." Tenten disappeared again, but not before doing the 'I've got my eyes on you' motion with her hands. I giggled and took a sip of my cappuccino, trying not to full on have a laughing fit in front of people I had only just met.

The rest of the evening carried on in much the same way, and I met several other college students; Kankuro, Temari, Neji, Shikamaru and Shino. As far as I could tell they all liked me, none of them thought I was a nerd or a geek or even ugly. In fact I was quite a hit with the boys, though I was beginning to suspect that it was because mt pink underwear was slightly visible through my leggings when I bent to reach something.

For the whole evening I didn't give Sasuke a second thought, well that was until he sent me a text.

**I'm free now, still want to watch a movie? - SU**

I looked down at my phone frowning, it seemed that they all noticed because the group went dead silent. I looked up at them and gave a small smile, but I really felt sick. I was angry, and sad and lonely all at the same time.

**I'm at your house, you're not in. Where are you? - SU**

The next message buzzed through and I frowned even more, trying to fight with the tears. I stood up and excused myself to go to the bathroom. My phone kept buzzing in my hand, but I ignored in until I had locked my self in the single bathroom.

**Your mom said that you would be back soon. Hurry, need to talk to you. - SU**

**Sakura are you okay? - SU**

**What are you doing? - SU**

**Please hurry back. Sorry about movie night. I bought popcorn for you. - SU **

**Are you mad at me? - SU**

**We can have movie night properly tomorrow if you want. - SU **

**Did you get a new pair of glasses? Sorry about not coming to get you earlier, it would have only made it worse if I did. - SU **

**I still have your broken glasses btw. I can get my brother to fix them if you like. - SU **

The phone continued to show me messages, as if it would not stop until I replied. Collecting myself I typed out a message: **Sorry, I'm coming back soon. Having coffee with an old friend. I'm not mad at you, how could I be when you have popcorn. We can watch one movie tonight then I'm going to bed. Would you? Get Itachi to fix my glasses I mean? See you soon. - SH.**

I pressed the send button and shoved my phone back into my purse before walking back out into the cafe and asking Garaa as calmly as I could, to take me home. He agreed and I was back in under ten minutes, Sasuke's black car was parked on the drive next to my truck and he was leaning against it, hands in the pockets of his skinny jeans. My heart fluttered involuntarily and I blushed. Garaa looked at me with a sad smile.

"This is the guy who's making you sad, huh?" he asked, leaning back in his seat. I sighed and opened the car door.

"Thanks Garaa," I said as I got out of his car. Trying not to think about what he had just said to me. Sasuke was the only person in the world who understood me better than anyone else, and he was the one who made me the most sad too. It was heart aching, desperate, unrequited love and Sasuke couldn't see what pain I was in, because even he doesn't understand me enough.

I walked over to Sasuke, waving over my shoulder to Garaa who honked his horn in response. As I get closer Sasuke pushed himself off of the side of his car an followed me into the house. We resorted to our normal conversation and any sadness I was feeling was smothered by the joy that he was still my best friend.

* * *

**Macey: sorry, it's short! Hope you liked it! **

**R&R! love you all! xx**


End file.
